


A Pokemon's Purpose

by Saphira Nightengale (Sephi902)



Series: Pokemon Stuff [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Saphira%20Nightengale
Summary: Aqua goes to see what her scientist friend's experiments are and is tricked into being one of them.





	

I  
Mewtwo slowly blinked at the bright light. He tried to raise a hand to block the light but he found that his wrists were tied to the cold metal table he only recently registered on his senses. He growled and looked around the gray room. There were humans in lab coats, a sight he was far too used to, and he assumed he had escaped already. The head scientist was Giovanni's daughter, Gina. She smiled devilishly down at him, the light glinting off her glasses to hide her violet eyes. He gasped and gaped.  
"Hello again, Mewtwo." She purred. He blinked and shook his head.  
"G-Gina? I thought you..." He trailed off. She giggled and shook her head, her long ponytail swishing.  
"Daddy was able to save me after you escaped. You left some blood in the tube and that was all I needed to survive," She smiled, "I owe my life to you, that's why I must commence these... special tests." She happily hopped off to grab a syringe filled with a clear red liquid. Mewtwo struggled to get out of the bindings to no avail. Gina injected the liquid to his thigh. It felt like an intense fire at the site and slowly spread, the pain numbing as it got farther along. He grunted in pain and tightened his jaw, bearing sharp canines. Gina looked him over and nodded.  
"It should take effect soon. In the meantime, we'll keep you in a special room." She said as she nodded to a few other scientists. They took him out of his bindings and roughly tossed him in a white room. He growled and tried to attack them but found that his powers wouldn't work. He couldn't even levitate. He growled, looking around the room for a way out. It was nothing but smooth walls of strange stone.  
"This is... strange... how did they capture me... I-I don't even remember anything,.." Mewtwo sighed, sitting against the wall. His tail curled around him and he lowered his head. "Am I... getting weak?" His mind was racked with questions, he assumed he was no longer fit to battle if he couldn't even remember how he was caught.

Days had gone by, the scientists were in regularly to pick up samples from him. Apparently the serum was not working and they tried a blue tinted one. This one visibly made him shiver like he never had before. A sensation like mint being rubbed into his every nerve. His senses blurred a moment. He shook his head to clear the creeping frost and watched the humans leave. He growled softly. "Why aren't I fighting back...?" He thought to himself, looking at his hands. Mewtwo's tail lashed, his anger towards his obedience growing. Slowly the anger wore away and he sat silently, staring at his hands.  
"A pokemon with all genes... even that of humans... I saved my friend by leaving blood, but... I also am why she died... That I can never forget..." He sighed to himself, upset. His tail curled tightly around him. "This is my punishment... that's why I'm not fighting it..." He laid on the floor and whined softly. The most powerful being of creation was moping in this small white room, but there was nothing more he could do. He accepted that he deserved what may happen.

II  
Gina was excited to have her friend over to participate in the experiments. the fun part was that her friend had no idea she was even involved. They waited all day for the girl to show up and finally she stepped into the lab. Gina hugged her in greeting and laughed.  
"Aqua! I'm so glad you made it! I wanted to show you that we have finally obtained your favorite pokemon!" She laughed excitedly. The blonde girl maybe 3 years her junior smiled happily and hurried to the 2 way mirror.  
"You caught a Mewtwo!? That's awesome! What's this special test you had to show me?" She asked quickly. Gina stood beside her and nodded to a fellow scientist. He pushed a few buttons and allowed others to bring in Mewtwo, tying his hands above him and strapping his tail down. Aqua grew very curious and tried to get closer. "What's this for?" She asked. Gina smiled and handed her a pair of headphones.  
"I assume you'll want to hear his noises as we do this test." She said with a devilish smile. Aqua shrugged and put them on, waiting for whatever may happen. She gasped as she noticed his large member standing at attention with large, purple balls hanging in her full view. She blushed darkly at the sight and almost wanted to look away.  
"Simulation: "Mating/Breeding". Item: Size 14- 355.6 mm." As the headphones told her the initiated processes, a machine controlled fleshlight lowered from the top of the chamber and slid onto the Mewtwo's thick member. Gina giggled to herself.

"That's a special toy we made, it mimics the tightness of a virgin's vigina, it's even said to feel better than the real thing. We have produced a serum to even allow pokemon females to achieve the constant tightness of a virgin. It even works on... humans." She said with a menacing undertone. Aqua didn't bother to look at Gina, she was mesmerized by the test, watching the fleshlight go up and down on the poor thing at the 1st speed. He moaned softly, the headphones making it sound like she was right there on him. She almost started to rub herself but stopped from doing so what with all the people around her. Then the thing sped up, causing the Mewtwo to close his eyes, his tongue hanging out in ecstasy. His balls were heavy with come, swinging and swaying, she could only imagine the sound they'd make slapping against the ass of a female pokemon. She even hoped that she could possibly be so lucky as to feel them. 

Then it sped up once more, vibrating on the creatures sensitive piece. He began to pant and Aqua couldn't wait to watch the cum pour forth from his magnificent piece. Gina could see Aqua's flushed cheeks and laughed softly, she could almost feel the heat that radiated off of her well built friend. She was even expecting to see her large breasts exposed and jiggling as the well endowed Mewtwo pounded her into ecstasy. Gina purred and watched as Mewtwo finally came hard overflowing the machine to collect the sperm samples. The fleshlight was removed and revealed to an already on the verge Aqua his cum covered piece, still throbbing with seed and begging to be relieved. Aqua licked her lips and mewed softly.

"T-this is what you wanted to show me...?" Her voice squeaking. Gina laughed and took the headphones.  
"There's more to this tour! I have many other legendaries for you to watch being tested! I have a Shadow Lugia, a Darkrai, a human-vaporeon Male we created, and many, MANY more!" She exclaimed like a commercial announcer. Aqua nodded quickly, her taught nipples showing through her blue jacket. Gina was pleased, as soon as Aqua was in intense heat, she would toss her in the cage with Mewtwo and watch the most heated breeding she had ever witnessed. 

Aqua happily watched small common pokemon be brutally fucked by the large powerful legendary pokemon. Gina watched her get more and more excited to the point that she was touching herself and moaning softly as she watched. Once the tour came to an end, Gina spun around to face her watering friend and tilted her head.  
"How would you like to be fucked by a large legendary?" She giggled. Aqua quickly nodded, almost bouncing with anticipation.  
"Oh really, Gina? Please, please, please!" She begged. Gina purred and brought her to Mewtwo's room. She let her inside the special room and shut the door. Mewtwo looked up at the human and tilted his head. He could tell that she was no scientist. 

III  
Aqua looked at him and blushed, she waved slightly and bowed respectfully. Mewtwo raised a confused brow and stood, revealing to be much taller than she was. His member was now hidden in his pocket as he looked her over.  
"Who are you?" He asked, almost annoyed. Aqua nodded, smiling.  
"I am Aqua Nyumi. My friend Gina asked me to come to the labs and watch some tests... seems I became one." She said nervously, blushing. Mewtwo sniffed, the heat was very potent around this new human. For whatever reason, Mewtwo began to purr, taking her clothes off and looking at her. The sight of her bare, pale body excited Mewtwo. His member stiffened and poked at Aqua's stomach. She blushed, nervous. Mewtwo brought her to the bed in the room when Gina walked in.  
"I almost forgot! I have to inject you with this." She said as she put a clear pink liquid in Aqua's veins. Aqua cried in pain and tensed, waiting for the pain to go away. Gina left quickly after Aqua was injected. She whined softly, she could feel her wet opening tightening more than it already was, surely Gina knew this would be Aqua's first time. Mewtwo gave a growl for a reason unknown to him as he pulled her close. Gina left them to their business. 

Mewtwo pinned Aqua down to the bed and licked her neck, taking in her hypnotizing scent. Aqua mewed softly and tried to move her hands. Mewtwo pinned them above her head and scanned her body. Every inch of her set him on fire. He had to feel her depths and release his seed. He swiftly shoved his large member inside her warm wet depths. She cried out at his thickness, he was much too big for her extra tight pussy. He groaned loud and purred happily.  
"I didn't think humans were this tight!" He cried as he started to pound her numb. She moaned and squirmed a bit as pain turned quickly to mind breaking pleasure. She couldn't control her throat so all that came out were intelligible noises that just sparked Mewtwo to pound her harder. She cried and moaned, looking at him with a pleading gaze. Aqua wanted only one thing of this encounter and that was the best orgasm of her life. He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her ass into the air. He loved the sight of her slightly widened opening and slipped himself inside again, revelling at how it was still so tight. Saph moaned loud and begged to be pounded, begged that he pour so much cum into her that she overflows, just like the machine did. He smirked and chuckled, taking a firm grasp on her hips as he began to pound her once more. He pulled her hips into his thrusts, loving the sound of his big balls smacking against her flesh. Aqua reached over and managed to caress them as they came close to her.

Mewtwo groaned as his cock thickened with his lovely cum. He was getting close. Aqua tightened around his piece and moaned loud, drooling on the covers of the bed, her tongue hanging out. Mewtwo began to pant with her, his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He could only go a few more beats before he thrust her deepest and spilled load after load of cum into her waiting chasm. She happily took what she could before the remaining liquid began to leak down her inner thighs.

Aqua shook on her knees, she could barely hold herself up anymore. The instant Mewtwo pulled out of her she collapsed onto the bed.  
"Oh... Mewtwo. That was awesome..." She purred. Mewtwo laid beside her and wrapped his tail around her. He found that he didn't care who else came in here and was forced to mate with him, he wanted to keep this strange human with him forever. Gina stepped into the room and waited at the end of the bed a moment.  
"So, you two seem like a match made in heaven. There's only one problem, you two can't stay like this." She said, nodding slightly. Scientists came in with cuffs and grabbed Aqua, stealing her away from Mewtwo's grasp. He gave a whining noise and growled, reaching for her. 

IV  
"Keep your hands off my mate!" He growled. Aqua blushed and grew speechless. She thought it was just for the test, but this powerful pokemon thought of her as the creature he would keep and breed with for life. She was so happy but Gina was tearing them apart. She didn't know how to feel.  
"Enough, Mewtwo. We're taking her to the maternity chamber, you can visit her later." Gina growled warningly. Mewtwo was reluctant to calm down, but he stepped back anyway and looked away. His tail flicked and dragged against the ground furiously as he watched them drag her away. His heart sunk once the door closed. He sat on the cold floor and lowered his head. He held his tail and stayed quiet and kept entirely to himself in the meantime.

Aqua sat in the maternal ward by herself. She was lonely and scared, holding her inflated stomach as she looked around the room. She was a few months along with the pokemon’s child within her body, growing like a normal child. Gina came to her to check on her and keep an eye on her growth. Aqua was scared to be in the separate and strange room, away from other life and strange things. She didn’t like being alone. She wanted to be with Mewtwo, only because the creature within her was his. She begged and pleaded to let him join her. The scientists refused her pleas, ignoring the sad young woman in her pain. 

Finally, a day to visit came along among the many weeks of silence and loneliness. Mewtwo stepped into the ward with his hands cuffed, a blindfold over his eyes to keep his power from working. They closed the door before the cuffs unlocked and he was allowed to take his blindfold off. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken, obviously uncomfortable and sleep deprived. Aqua was 7 months along with a big bump inflating her stomach. Mewtwo looked up at her and smiled faintly, kneeling by her bed.  
“Aqua... are you awake?” He asked softly, caring deeply for the small, strange human. She breathed softly, her hands on her stomach, at peace. She was obviously asleep, but Mewtwo didn’t care. He crawled into bed with her, his tail curling around her plump body. He closed his eyes to sleep with her, a psychic link between them connecting their dreams.

A small field connecting to a forest, the ideal place in Mewtwo’s mind. He created it for the both of them to enjoy as they slept. Aqua entered the dream world as her fit, before implication self. She looked at her form and appeared confused until she found mewtwo with her. She smiled, hugging him tightly. 

“Hello, Mewtwo~ How are you here?” She asked softly. Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, her presence somehow making him... happy. There was a long pause before he finally answered her.  
“I created a place for us to speak with each other in our sleep. Not the most ideal area but... They can’t hear us here.” He growled softly. Aqua buried her face in his chest and sighed.  
“I got tricked into this... you shouldn’t be with me...” She whined, sniffling. Mewtwo felt her aura shift and knelt to be more at level with her. He put his forehead to hers and stroked her hair gently.  
“Aqua... We may not have even met if you weren’t tricked... I’m not saying it’s a good thing... but look at the bright side, we have each other now. We should be happy...! You and I are very different, but this little creature inside you proves that we have a chance together... Understand?” He said, trying to reassure the poor girl before she could shed a tear. Aqua smiled faintly, pecking Mewtwo’s lips. He pulled away slightly and stared into her eyes.  
“I understand, Mewtwo... but this... relationship is frowned upon out there...” She warned him. He shook his head, his form changing. He kept his height, but he grew long blue hair. His face folded to that of a man’s, his body warping into the stature and his ability quickly wrapping clothes around his form. Aqua gasped, he looked almost like a prince. He smirked and pulled her close to him.  
“No one would ever know...~ In the eyes of others, I could be seen as this, while to you I am still my true self.” He purred. Aqua nodded and hugged tightly. She was joyous. Surely Gina would allow them to leave after she gets what she wants. Mewtwo knew this wasn’t the case. Gina wouldn’t let them go now that she knew it worked. She would force Aqua to mate with every Pokemon in her inventory before she was remotely satisfied. Aqua squirmed a little, giving small complaints.  
“Y-you’re crushing me, Mewtwo...” She whined. He snapped from his thoughts and released his grip, dropping her. An apologetic look smeared his human face as he stepped back.  
“M-my apologies, Aqua. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me... It was just uncomfortable...” She said, trying to lighten the situation. Mewtwo thought a moment and sat in the grass, patting his leg. Aqua sat in his lap and leaned against his chest, listening to the soft beat. Mewtwo smiled and pet her.  
“Why don’t we think of a name...? Calling me Mewtwo out there will confuse people and arise suspicion...” He muttered. Aqua nodded slowly, thinking to herself. She heaved a sigh and held his hand.  
“What about Cypher?”  
“Cypher? May I ask why?”  
“They’d have to decipher who you are once they became curious.” She giggled softly. He shrugged. She was probably right about that. He wouldn’t make a convincing human, but he’d do well enough to get by.


End file.
